


前世

by Cuerno_0



Category: all青峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno_0/pseuds/Cuerno_0
Summary: 是聽他和lulu電台來的靈感，有翔翔入境，慎入
Kudos: 1





	前世

**Author's Note:**

> 是迷人的ooc小叔叔

他早就不是第一次在深夜想要了。

僅有的幾個知道自己身體秘密的人他又怎麼好意思去麻煩。

席夢思實在是太頻繁，他這天決定試試那個最近網絡上流傳的「催眠看前世」。

夢裡開始第一個有意識的瞬間就是被人猛地頂上敏感的軟肉。

可夢裡的自己實在是奇怪，感受到那一點帶來的劇烈衝擊和快樂之後，他完全沒有嚇到也沒有要呼救的意思，反而直接大大張開雙腿，愛液嘩嘩直流，他又疼又爽，漂亮的雙眼湧出淚水，舒服得瞇起眼。

耳朵里傳來自己的音色，他從沒想過自己竟然也能發出這種聲音，像是在夢裡的角色就渾然天成擁有的，極度熟練的美妙旋律。

“才第一次就這麼熟練啊，真騷。”

他看不到身前人的面相，只知道自己被幾近瘋狂地抽插，顛動著。

可夢裡的自己比現實生活中要誠實勇敢得太多，絲毫不羞恥，自然而然地拼命迎合著，哪怕高潮到整個下半身狂抽，分泌液噴泉一般不止，他也完全不想停下，哭著叫著，那麼快樂。

那人見他露出如此騷媚的反應，直接更加兇狠地在他的內壁裡撞出強烈回嚮的水聲，揉捏著他胸口的兩點紅色敏感知道他怕這個，力道還放得溫柔些。

他覺得自己快爽瘋了，身前身下持續噴出稀稠不定的水來，比平時做的夢裡量要大得多，可直到現在他都沒覺得疲憊，還在斷斷續續但強烈的高潮，讓他有種簡直回到了二十出頭時約著炮友去旅館，結果幾乎前前後後濕掉一整條床單了他都不是很累反而逼得人家先說不行了的那個感覺。

他流著淚，不停地哭叫，但那個完全不被年齡限制體力了的感覺讓他過分的快樂，直接被換人握著腰再次狂操了一頓他都還意猶未盡。

他覺得自己的臉好燙，流汗流得像下雨似的，可身下遠比汗水要猛烈多了，完全不合邏輯地把整塊床單全濕透了，顫抖不止的雙腿耷拉在濕得有些冷了的布料上，穴口又被刺激得噴出一長道水柱來。

他被刺激到再次帶著濃重哭腔地尖叫出來

夢就這麼醒了。

意識到自己現在狀況的那一刻，他真的直接哭出了聲。

雙腿麻軟著大大張開橫在床上，被子不知何時被踹到了一邊，各種分泌物混合著遍佈在自己的身下與身旁，枕頭下全濕了，整一個泥濘不堪的現場，直接讓現實生活中終於有了羞恥心的他大哭了起來。

他其實很少在一個人的時候哭成這樣。

腰部，腿根，脖子，嘴巴，沒有一處是正常的，不是酸痛到極點就是直接麻掉。

他才想起來自己好像沒在夢裡注意自己的嘴，這個口水流的程度，他基本可以確定是有含過的情節，甚至還有鳳梨的味道。

也就只有現實會提醒他年紀有多殘忍。

摸爬滾打著下床，他趕緊去洗澡，結果熱水往腿根上一刺激，就直接忍不住完全雙腿一軟跪倒在了地上，全身顫抖著釋放著余潮，胸脯明顯鼓脹了不少，被帶著甩動。

他快崩潰了。

最終還是沒有扛過情慾，他打開雙腿坐在地上，一手掰開美麗的花唇輕輕撫摸，一手拿著花灑往裡衝熱水。

他就這樣又大高潮了一次，實在是太敏感了完全受不了私處被任何的東西刺激到。

終於真正地洗了洗全身，他穿好衣服出了浴室。

開燈之後清楚地看見床上不堪入目的污濁痕跡之後，他差點又要哭了，抿著嘴唇紅著臉迅速撤掉床單扔去洗衣機，他累得直接癱倒在沙發上，一個電話打給了黃鬱翔。

翔翔～

明明他覺得是自己正常的發音方式，可真實發出來的聲線比他想象得要甜膩又軟糯百倍，把他自己都嚇了一跳。

黃鬱翔被嚇得不輕，直接掛了電話。

吳青峰這回是真蒙了。

十分鐘後門鈴響了。

他便去開門，看到黃鬱翔一臉擔憂及驚嚇地闖進來。

吳青峰在看到他的那一刻突然意識到自己是不是真的不正常了。

因為他突然迷住了黃鬱翔因為急衝衝跑來而流下的汗水。

不是開玩笑的，是真的覺得那好有魅力，好吸引人。

他就這麼生理性地黏膩上了黃鬱翔的身子，只是掛著，也不說話。

可黃鬱翔能清楚地看到他不停磨蹭的腿根和慢慢支起的帳篷。

他歎了口氣，以為是吳青峰普通的那種偶爾來一天半天的情慾又發了——畢竟他也知道青峰的身體結構。

他抱著自家藝人去沙發上，想著摟摟他的腰讓他感覺稍微沒那麼寂寞，結果這一摟，發現他的腰肢比原來要軟了不止一點，明顯就不正常。

吳青峰不停地蹭腿根，不停地和黃鬱翔做著常理下只有熱戀中的情侶才會做的動作，連眼尾都在發紅。

擁抱，愛撫，撒嬌，索吻。

一切的動作看起來是那麼的自然和一氣呵成。

就連他的神情看上去也那麼的羞怯與嫵媚。

翔翔～

好似小貓在人耳邊瘙癢，甜膩地，柔軟地，害羞地，試探地，就這樣小心翼翼地闖進你心中最受不了刺激的地方。

可吳青峰自己好像已經習慣了這種行為方式，明明剛剛才被自己嚇一跳，此時卻完全看不出來他根本像是變了個人，就這麼自然地向后撅起了臀，濕掉了褲子，發出喘息。

他奶裡奶氣地把嘴湊到黃鬱翔唇上，就這麼深深吻上他已經十幾年的助理，像在度蜜月的情人，久久不放。

他終究是被情愫迷倒了，對於這方面完全生疏得不像個快四十歲的男人。

他眼眶還紅紅的，貼在人的身上不肯鬆手，大概是無意的，吳青峰軟熱的唇貼到黃鬱翔的耳垂邊，身體也整個掛在他肩膀上。

酥癢溫熱的觸感與略帶急促的熱息在黃鬱翔的臉旁邊陸續地傳來，感知得一清二楚。

他實在是些害羞了起來——不得不說青峰天生的音色本就在勾引人犯罪。

我愛你~

連飄然甜膩都尾音都聽得完全。

“好啦...”  
黃鬱翔揉著他的腦袋，感覺到身上人是全然的放鬆與依賴。

趴在自己肩頭的人一直用纖細柔軟的音色表達愛意，即使已經聽了這麼多年，這個聲音還是讓黃鬱翔起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

柔軟撒嬌般的哭腔無論多少年都是殺人利器。

毫不羞恥地說，他實在是聽不膩。


End file.
